


It's not gay if it's furry

by Sleeping_Regn



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Childhood Friends, Discreet description of Werewolves in this Furry AU, Full Moon, Light Smut, Lust, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Romance, Roommates, Vampire Kyle, Werewolf Stan, Wolf Instincts, strong feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Regn/pseuds/Sleeping_Regn
Summary: They say to not repress your feelings.The instincts whispering in the back of your head - it’s just nature helping you to understand.To live and not torture yourself.Sometimes, you just want to succumb to them.Hence, this unfortunate infatuation for your Super Best Friend.Another excuse to write a Furry Stan
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	It's not gay if it's furry

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't have write that
> 
> \+ I'm thinking about making a tumblr dedicated to South Park, like for headcanons? I like those; maybe also for short writing requested I would like  
> I don't know if it's a good idea and if people would be interested in

Simple fragrance could make his inside burn in delight.  
His instinct bristled and sadly, he knew, that it has spread under his skin since he was a kid.

Werewolves are closer to animal than any other kind. That’s how they learnt to survive, to communicate, to love.  
Because of that they were the most widespread culture - it has only started to stabilize a few decennies ago; when their breeding inclination has been scientifically disable from their prehistoric ability to produce litters.

They had managed to do that but the rest stayed.  
The meaning of the scent. The wild drive of marking.

This weird feeling crushed Stan around the end of middle school. Everyone had started to date and experience crushes with shy kisses.  
Stan knew that at the same time his smell has changed - puberty and all that. Now people could smell what was considered _his_.  
He was convinced that his past girlfriends did have some of his traces but he never had a real urge to mark them. Not that he didn’t like or care about them. There was just no pulsion to particularly make sure that everybody knows about it.

If they knew that Kyle and him were super best friend it was enough, which was impossibly missable.  
Their connection is obvious.

Stan only realized that the scent on friends was discreet when he arrived in high school. There was more groups than before and some selectively by kind, Stan had even been invited into a werewolf one.  
When he would notice a werewolf with their friend he could smell that they were ‘regularly seeing each other’ - but it was so _faint_. Too weak for something that Kyle has on too.  
He couldn’t check how much of his odor was on his super best friend, Kenny neither. Cartman was always saying that they stink gay, it didn’t help much. So Stan asked for another werewolf to tell him how much of him was on Kyle.  
Lola had told ‘he smells like he is your close friend’.

Which was—not enough.  
That meant it was the same amount as any other werewolves with their own best friends.  
It could be easily dissipated by another werewolf; who will think ‘oh that’s just Stan’s friend I can easily _take_ him’.  
And none of this pleased him.

Immediately, Stan started to tenaciously mark Kyle.  
If they had sleepovers he would always insist on sleeping in the same bed - to keep each other warm.  
When one small shiver would pass through the vampire he would hand his coat or any other clothes for that matter - to not see him get sick.  
Sometimes, Stan will be the barricade between any other person that could put some odor on the vampire; which was rare since they were more or less always together.  
Like that he could make each parts of Kyle smell like Stan.

His love for the vampire only grew more wild and burning. Himself couldn’t believe that it could deepen, making him more and more crazy.

They were just starting their second year at the university.  
They were roommates.  
Their beds were just feet away.  
Their belongings were meddled with each other just as they shared every single space.  
And yet— _it wasn’t enough_.

It was harder during full moons.  
He would breathe heavily with wide irises glued on the ceiling. At some point he will gulp down a fair amount of saliva, just as his head echoes the same words through his pumping blood.  
_Take him. Bite him. Hold him. Lick him. Mark him._  
He will have to pant to not have his head spinning. His jaw would tense every time he needs to swallow - his mouth watered too fast.  
If he didn’t focus well, his skin would push his hairs to grow, highly encouraged by the heat overwhelming him. He could also jump in the other bed.  
_To touch Kyle_.

A blink paused his storming thoughts and his fist over his chest promptly tightened. The scent of his sleeping roommate didn’t leave him a second to rest.

_Mark him._

Stan shut his eyes as a small animalistic whine creeped out of his throat. His cerulean irises blinked at the ceiling, focusing and itching. His senses sharpened because of a silver shade.

_Mark him._

Jacking off never worked. He tried so many times. No matter how he would take care of his fucking dick. It will always harden back up with a sniff of Kyle.

_Mark him._

His heartbeat was deafening.  
The window was just above their shared night table. He could sneak out. Get fresh air instead of getting more and more intoxicated.  
But the second - he won't breathe the same air as the vampire he would run back in.

_I have to mark him._

A drop of sweat reached one of his eye and he briskly blinked. His bed felt wet. He had, luckily, thought on sleeping with only his underwear on.  
But he knew it was also sticky for another reason than sweat.  
A shaky exhale escaped him and his fist twitched without a pause. His pulsions wouldn’t go away.  
They would push him toward the edge until his reason would be mute.  
Stan gulped and inhaled.

Before he would survive those nights by having sex with someone - most of the time another werewolf. They could comprehend the tingle under his skin.  
It was quick, raw and only soothing the hair raised at the back of his neck.  
Now it wouldn’t work.

Stan would be hard, only because he had just seen Kyle before leaving. But he wouldn’t come. No matter how many times he would continue - he was never released. And the back of his head would be screaming and clawing the whole time. Demanding to find back the vampire, because someone could have show up, because Kyle could be out with someone—because _he_ wasn’t next to the redhead.

So he would run back, still very much hard and disheveled before unceremoniously crashing in _their_ place. _Home_.

At his luck, the only time that happened Kyle was sleeping. It would have been awkward for him to notice the pent in Stan’s pants, just as it would have been horrible if he wasn’t there.  
Because Stan would have run through the whole fucking country to find him. And it wasn’t an easy thing to do with a boner.

With a deep breath he cleared his throat and moved his fist toward his erection.  
A glance allowed him to trace the figure in the next bed. Kyle showed his back, a bit curled with a regular breath. The vampire was a heavy, very heavy sleeper, even his mother had to call him for minutes before he would budge - and she is really loud.

Stan hesitated on what to do, but there wasn’t any chance for him to fall asleep like this.  
His hand took his hardened member, a grunt escaping him before he closed his eyes. Kyle’s breath accompanied and pushed him to fasten his grip.  
When a low moan echoed he furiously bite down on his lower lip, turning to face the wall.

It was just to get some peace, he didn’t enjoy how painful it was to only use his hand.  
But the smell continued to harass him and he was so close to desperately lap his friend to have a proper taste.  
He furiously stroke his hard erection. Small whines and throaty breaths forcing him to fasten.  
His free hand was close to tear his sheets. His hips wanted to follow the movement of his hand but he restrained that.  
Stan was not even close. His eyes were kept shut to not be baited to look at the redhead; but the steady breath managed to rile him up further. If he could he would make it sounds breathlessly, needy, _calling for him_.

Kyle’s name slipped past his lips, quickly followed by a pained growl. He leant his head backward, searching the quickest way to find a proper escape from his boiling blood.  
He loudly gulped down, ears flattened begging for mercy, quickly wetting his lips to make them more useful to recite his fantasy’s name.  
His inside were growling. Pushing him to miss inhales to lowly call for Kyle.  
Stan’s dick was still burning in his grip, just dripping but not satisfied enough to soften. His instincts flashed him with ways to get rid of that. To stop the torture and the best places to bite Kyle - to rawly make him moan just as he would mark him from the inside.

A whimper escaped him just as his thumb was brushing his overly sensitive head. Stan struggled to stay discreet, his voice sounded lower and louder than usual but he _had_ to call for the vampire.  
He was so lucky that Kyle was a heavy sleeper. Although he would probably understand if he woke up to Stan’s waking. Full moons were always a good excuse.

The other bed creaked causing the werewolf to almost choke his dick.  
With the pumping blood and his rapid pants, he couldn’t hear if something was happening. His ears were twitching to grab on the reality. All of his senses were overwhelmed by that person, not allowing him to check what was going on with the exact same one.  
He slowly turned his head while his breath stabilized to an alarming level.

Kyle was facing him now. Discreet autumnal eyelashes closed above his freckled cheeks, competing against with the moon’s light.  
Stan breathed and had to swallow several times when he fell on his back.  
He was still sleeping. The vampire’s breath brushed with his relaxed hand settled not far from his face.

Stan could leave his bed and join the other. Get their bodies against each other and grind their heats together. He would leave teeth marks everywhere, probably stay focused on his ears for a good moment. They were just slightly pointed, discreet under his heavy curls but looking divine.  
He would be lost in his hair. The red wild locks always brought him to try and touch them but it was so rare. If he trapped Kyle he could play with each curls and savor their smell.

His jaw tensed before a moan left Stan.  
With hastily kicks he took off the blanket covering his hips, the late air made him shiver but his hand hold a fair amount of heat around his throbbing erection. He went back to pumping as he watched Kyle breathe; it was an innocent image that returned his inside to growl and twitch to reach it.  
His hips bucked and each time they would hit his fist he had to articulate the redhead’s name. Moans, whimpers, groans, howl—everything suited him.

“ _Stan_.”

The werewolf gasped. His body had given up with a shot at the murmur and slumped back with short spasms.  
Stan stared wide eyed at Kyle who hadn’t moved. His green eyes were still closed just as his breath continued to occupy the room.  
His chest was still heavily breathing, trying to help Stan to understand what had just happened. Without daring to call back - his eyes darted to the ceiling.  
He has been saying his name a lot of times, it must have brought Kyle to subconsciously reply.

A salty hot odor hit him. Just as he grimaced his fingers went to his cheek to feel what had landed here. Stan discreetly groaned at the sticky semen on his digits, straightening the rest of his body to acknowledge the rest of the trail across his chest.  
He shamefully walked to the bathroom with pulsing limbs. His eyes focused on avoiding the mirror, he didn’t need to see how much was on him. Stan took off his unclean underwear to throw it into the laundry basket - he will have to do it tomorrow.  
Just when he took a new one he realized that he was already hard again.

Maybe his better option was to hit it until it would stay down.  
After he cleaned himself up several times with soap he quietly returned to his bed. It was already 3am, but he checked if Kyle was still deeply sleeping before turning to face his wall.  
Stan probably fell asleep after a few hours—between his numerous rolls and thoughts to lose his hard-on.

With his tiredness he always missed the alarm after a full moon, which brought him the pleasure to get Kyle to wake him up.  
His eyes took some time to see the figure whose hand travelled in his hair.

Stan cleared his throat several times before his lips managed to articulate.  
“Hi.”

“Hi,” Kyle whispered back with a soft smile, showing his long canines. His hand continued to try to soothe the headache he was aware of; though Stan was already feeling well by seeing him.

“Hi,” he repeated earning a cute scoff from the vampire.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm awful  
> plus it sooo short wtf  
> "On all levels except physical, I am wolf" - I'm sorry but that's Stan;;
> 
> imnotafurryIjustloveStan


End file.
